A Happy Day for Alfie
Plot Alfie was shoveling trucks for Molly at the Blue Mountain Quarry.. "Oh dear, this is very hard work," panted Alfie. "All for a good cause," replied Molly. "LIke what?" "Well, like repairing the back wall at Tidmouth Sheds for one." said Molly. "Oh yes, well, but why can't Oliver at least help me?" snorted Alfie. "Well, I'm not Ms. Jenny. Sorry," sighed Molly. Alfie was tired and wasn't really paying attention. He scooped up some rock from one of Peter Sam's trucks, but accidently dropped the stone not in the trucks, but in the ground beside the trucks. "Whoops..." said Alfie. "Pay more attention," scolded his operator. "I'm sorry, it's just... I seem to be having bad luck..." sighed Alfie. "It seems like you're overworked..." observed Peter Sam. "That too." "Well, I don't know what you want me to do. All we can do is continue our work," said Alfie's operator. Alfie picked up the stone and put it into Molly's trucks. Later, Nelson took Alfie to Maron to dig holes for trees. Jack was onboard Edward's flatbed when Nelson arrived. "Hello Alfie! Let's get to work!" called Jack. "Yay..." mumbled Alfie. Alfie trundled off Nelson's flatbed and drove into the field by the station. "Good luck you two. I'll be back to take you two back to Cronk," said Edward and he puffed away. Alfie and Jack set to work digging some holes. After a few minutes, Jack finished two holes, while Alfie barely had one done. "Come on Alfie, pick up the pace!" said Jack crossly. Alfie sighed. "Yeah, whatever..." "What's wrong with you today?" asked Jack, confused; Alfie normally was more cheerful than this. Alfie snorted and was so cross he drove straight into the hole he just dug. "Bother!" growled Alfie. His operator was worried. "This isn't like Alfie..." Later that day near Tidmouth Sheds, Alfie was shovling some rock. "*sigh* Why am I having such a rough day?" "Because you're a careless little excavator," chuckled Gordon, who was still resting in the shed. Alfie glared crossly. "And what would you know? You're a bossy blue boiler!" Gordon was still chuckling. Alfie sighed and set back to work. Alfie drove towards the other side of the yard to scoop up some rock. He drove over the tracks, but then there was trouble. The ground was uneven and Alfie tipped over on his side. "Ouch!" cried Alfie. Gordon laughed. "I told you that you were careless, and my theory stands correct!" Gordon puffed away to take the express, as Alfie sulked as he laid besides the turntable. Alfie's operator telephoned for Kelly to come and help him. A half hour later, Kelly arrived on Nelson to lift Alfie back to safety. "Oh gosh Alfie!" cried Kelly, "What happened?" "Nothing much, besides having bad luck all day!" growled Alfie and sighed. Nelson smiled. "Things will get better Alfie. There's something important Ms. Jenny has to tell us tonight." "Really?" "Nelson!" scolded Kelly, "That was supposed to be a secret!" "Sorry, I thought it would cheer the little fella up." said Nelson. Alfie was lifted upright and continued shoveling rock. "Be more careful," lectured Kelly as he drove onto the flatbed behind Nelson, "Next time it could be worse. Now let's go Nelson; I'm needed at the Timber Yards. Trevor's waiting for me." "Right away!" called Nelson and the two left. That night, Alfie inquired the important news to Jack. "I don't know what it's all about, but I'm sure it's something big!" "Like what?" snorted Max, "Another overhaul?" "I had to get one you know. Besides, I don't look that different," replied Jack. "Oh sure, just gallavant off and go have fun at the Cronk Works while we stay here and do work. Excellent solution!" snorted Monty. "There's no use in arguing," said Oliver politely, "So I suggest you don't." "Pah..." snorted Max and the machines went to sleep. The next morning, Alfie woke up to Ms. Jenny honking the horn of her car. "Ah!" cried the Pack. "What was that for?" grumbled Max. "It was so you could listen to my announcement." replied Ms. Jenny matter-of-facterly. "Great..." mumbled Monty. "A very important visitor is coming to Sodor, and we shall be ready for him!" "Who is it this time? Is it the same bafoon who came here to restore a castle and give Jack an overhaul?" scowled Max. Ms. Jenny sighed. "You know, I keep thinking you can do nothing but say negative things at the most awkward of moments." "Whatever.." "And no, this visitor isn't a person. It's one of the most famous locomotives ever." said Ms. Jenny, "Flying Scotsman, aka Gordon's only brother." "Do you know what 'aka' means?" asked Alfie. "I don't know," replied Jack solemnly. Most of the Pack were excited, except Max and Monty. "Pah, he's not that famous." grumbled Max. "I agree. What's he going to do special?" added Monty, "It's not like he's magic or anything." "He's Gordon's only brother left, and he's very famous mind you!" scolded Alfie. "Whatever..." Meanwhile, at Barrow-in-Furness, Flying Scotsman was waiting at the station with a twenty-coach express. "Where is that Gordon?" he grumbled and whistled impatiently. Just then, Gordon backed down onto Flying Scotsman. "I'm right here, obviously," chuckled Gordon, "Now, are you ready brother? This'll be the ride of your life!" "I'm quite looking forward to it," agreed Flying Scotsman. The guard blew his whistle and the double-header set off for Sodor. "So how was it being in that National Railway Museum?" asked Gordon. "It was alright, but I'm glad I'm out and about again." replied Flying Scotsman. "Must feel great," agreed Gordon. They soon reached Barrow-in-Furness, where Pip and Emma were with Gordon's regular express. The two engines raced through the station and raced over the Vicarstown Bridge. At Tidmouth Sheds, the Pack were still working. Suddenly, a whistle sounded and some puffing could be heard. "Wow, the Flying Scotsman himself!" said Ned. Flying Scotsman and Gordon arrived, who had been double-heading an extra-large express. "Good day to you all!" called Flying Scotsman. "This is Tidmouth Sheds, as you remember. We have many new engines, but I want you to meet them yourself." said Gordon. "Like who?" "Well, like those construction vehicles over there. They may not be engines, but they sure do work hard." "I like things that work hard," commented Flying Scotsman. "Now you guys can have a rest and meet the visitor." said Ms. Jenny and she walked over to Tidmouth. Alfie drove quickly up to Flying Scotsman. "Wow... you must be the most famous locomotive ever! It's a pleasure to meet you sir." said Alfie in amazement. "Please, I want none of this 'sir' nonsense. Heh heh, I prefer to be called my name." Flying Scotsman chuckled. Alfie grinned as the rest of the Pack gathered around Flying Scotsman. "Well, it's nice to see there's still plenty of hard-working engines." "And others... don't work so hard," mumbled Gordon. Everybody looked over to the other side of the yard to find Dennis trying to shunt some trucks. "Driver, I'm tired. Give me a rest, will you?" "Can it Dennis..." "I see..." said Flying Scotsman gravely. "Well, we work hard," said Jack proudly. "We work practically twenty-four hours a day," grumbled Patrick. "Now that's an exaggeration," replied Oliver politely. Alfie was gazing at how big Flying Scotsman was when Max got cheeky and bumped Alfie into the track, and Alfie fell over, again. "Ow! Max!" cried Alfie. "Ms. Jenny will hear of this," said Kelly crossly, "Now I'll help you up Alfie." Kelly lifted Alfie back upright. Alfie sighed and looked up at Flying Scotsman. "I see you've been having some bad luck lately," commented the green locomotive. "Yes," sighed Alfie, "I've been having bad luck all day! It's not fair..." "Luck comes and goes Alfie," smiled Flying Scotsman, "Sometimes good, other times bad." Alfie groaned. "Why can't I always have good luck? I really need it." "Well, maybe we can leave these coaches in a siding and give you fellows a ride," suggested Flying Scotsman. "What? But what about the passengers?" spluttered Gordon. "Pip and Emma can take them, I assume." replied his brother. "These passengers came a long way to see you," scoffed Gordon. "Well... let's only take Alfie and Jack then. We can attach them to wellwagons at the end of the train." "Oh, ok..." sighed Gordon. Jack and Alfie were delighted. "Woo!" screamed Alfie as the express raced along the Main Line. "This is awesome!" yelled Jack. "I know right?" chuckled Alfie, "I'm having such good luck today!" While hearing this, Flying Scotsman smiled. "It's nice to make others smile, isn't it Gordon?" "I guess..." The engines raced along the line all the way until Killdane. Bear was there, to take Jack and Alfie back to Tidmouth. "I assume you had a good run," said Bear kindly. "Yes indeed," said Flying Scotsman. "It was epic!" cheered Jack. "Awesome!" added Alfie. Back at the yards, the others were already back at work when Bear brought Jack and Alfie back. "There you are!" said Kelly. "About time..." muttered Monty. "So how was it?" asked Oliver. "It was great! I am a very lucky excavator!" "Yes, indeed you are," chuckled Jack. Alfie grinned broadly; despite any bad luck he encounters, he knows he'll have friends to support him and pull him through. Best of all, one of them was the famous Flying Scotsman. Characters *Edward *Gordon *Bear *Molly *Dennis *Flying Scotsman *Peter Sam *Nelson *Jack *Alfie *Ned *Oliver *Max and Monty *Kelly *Patrick *Ms. Jenny *Pip and Emma (do not speak) *Trevor (does not speak) *Luke (cameo) *Byron (cameo) *Buster (cameo) *Owen (cameo) *Merrick (cameo) Category:Sodor Adventures